Pancakes and Slanina
by RomanianPasta
Summary: This is pure randomness. It's not that bad according to the person I wrote it with but whatever. Fail summary is fail. Rated M for later chapters. Canada/OC My first story so...don't hate me


A/N: this is a hetalia collab fanfic. I wrote this with one of my bestest friends :3 PREPARE YOURSELF FOR STUPIDITY AND RANDOMNESS. I'm a sucky writer and so is my friend. But we're actually much farther into the story and *psycho face* It gets much better. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Here we go :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Many

I walked into class wearing my prettiest clothes and a new back pack. Nobody turned to look except the teacher, Mr. Rome. Standing beside me was my friend, Brazil. I guess you could say I'm pretty, everyone does. My hair is a dark brown and It's up in a crown of curls most of the time. My eyes are brown as well but there's a ring of red around the iris. I'm sort of pale with light brown freckles and sort of pink lips. One of my canines is always sticking out of my mouth, too. I had my fingernails painted black that day. I was wearing a purple frill shirt and a black skirt. My friend Brazil was a tan boy with curly, short, black hair and average sized muscles. He was just wearing some jeans and a shirt.  
>"Class we have two new students today. You are to treat them with respect," said Mr. Rome.<p>

One of the students, a blonde wearing glasses, groaned. "Ugh, new students. How fun," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
>Mr. Rome walked up to the boys desk, "America, you will be nice to these students or you will get detention. Understood?"<br>"Yes sir," America said.

I blushed and pulled the book I was holding closer to my chest. "Um, pardon me, Mr. Rome?"  
>"Yes Romania?" he asked.<p>

"Um, where should we sit?" I questioned, looking around the large room.  
>Mr. Rome smiled. "Since you're new I'll let you to pick your own seats."<p>

"O-okay," I said. I noticed an empty seat in the back of the classroom. I went over and sat down in that seat. I set down the book I was holding on the desk and put my bookbag on the back of my chair. I turned to the front of the room, picked up my book, and started reading. Brazil took a seat next to America in the middle of the room.  
>"E-excuse me but could I borrow a pen?"<p>

"Huh?" I said. I put down my book and turned to my right. Sitting there was a boy who looked like America, except his eyes were purple and his hair was longer. He had a slight blush, too. He also had a single hair that didn't want to be with the others that stuck out, made a loop, then fell back down. I snapped back to reality. "Oh! Oh, right, sorry," I said, blushing ever so lightly. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pink pen with hearts and kiss marks patterned onto it. "Sorry. It's the only pen I have," I stated, my blush growing deeper.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. By the way my names Canada," said the boy as he took the pen out of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Canada. I'm Romania," I said giving a precious smile.

Canada looked at the book sitting on my desk. ' _Huh? 'Book of trees: The Maple'? Why would she be reading that?' _ He shook the thought from his head. "So, uh, Maple huh?"  
>"What?" I said. He points to the book on my desk. "Oh, yeah. I find it interesting how many uses they have. Syrup is the best obviously but I know of other uses. Have you ever had maple tea? It's very good," I said nervously.<p>

"No I don't beleive I have. I think I should try it sometime," he said smiling.

"That's a maple leaf on your jacket, too. Isn't it?" I stated, pointing at his torso.  
>Canada smiled. "Why yes. Yes it is," he said.<br>"Speaking of which, may I borrow it? I'm kind of cold," I said, shivering slightly.

"S-sure. Here," he stuttered. He took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders, causing me to blush.

"Th-thanks, Canada"  
>"Who's she talking to?" said Brazil.<br>"What do you mean?" America said. He looked in my direction. "Oh what the hell? She's talking to him?"  
>"Who's 'him'?"<br>"My brother, Canada! He's a nobody and she notices him of all people! Oh my god!"

Russia leans in from next to him. "Calm down, America. There's no need to get angry. Just calm down and forget about it, da?"  
>"I will not just forget about it, commie!" America said.<p>

Italy leans in from next to Brazil "Ve~ I say leave big sister Romania alone you big meany!"

"Shut up there is no way someone as hot as Romania can be a relative of someone as ugly as you!" said America shoving Italy away, causing him to cry loudly.

I gasped and looked. America was staring at Italy angrily and Italy was crying. "How dare you?" I said. I ran up to America and punched him in the face. "Don't you dare hurt my frate again!" I knelt down besides Italy. "Are you okay Feli?" I asked, concern obvious in my voice.

"Ow! What the hell? You aren't supposed to be able to do that! You're a girl!" America said in anger and disbelief.

"I'm okay, sorella." Italy said between sobs.

"Okay good. I told you though, Feli, don't try to defend me. You just keep getting hurt."

"Ve~ okay..."

"Good." I said. I helped him up and back into his chair. I sat down in my chair just as Mr. Rome turned back to face us.

"Does anybody know what that is?" Mr. Rome said referring to the maths question on the chalkboard, which was 'what is pythagorean's thereom?'. "Nobody?" he asks a few seconds later when nobody raises their hands.

It's a simple question so I remember it without blinking an eye and my hand shoots straight up.  
>"Hm, looks like the new student who comes in in the middle of the year remembers more than you! I am shocked." Mr. Rome said. "Now then, the answer?"<p>

"Uhm...th-the answer is 'a square plus b square equals c square', sir," I said nervously.

"Very good, Romania," Mr. Rome said with a smile.

A/N: Okay! so reviews would be nice because this is my first story evar D: so it probably sucks balls. Whatever. Anyway about the thing with Italy I always use actual facts so actually Italy WOULD be Romania's relative. Oh and the thing with the maple tea, yeah I dont think it actually exists I was just making things up.

Romanian: frate- brother

Italian: sorella- sister


End file.
